


Fairy Tales

by BlairDrakko



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cultural Differences, Cute, Domestic, Fairy Tale Elements, Family Feels, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Peace, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, megop2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairDrakko/pseuds/BlairDrakko
Summary: A night in the home of Optimus Prime, Megatron, and their sparklings. I have missed too many days of megopweek2020 so I decided to do a story that encapsulated numerous themes in this story. I do hope you enjoy as I enjoyed writing it!
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72
Collections: MegOP Week 2020





	Fairy Tales

“Shhh… Be quiet!”

Optimus Prime vented out patiently before stepping into the room at the end of the hall he was standing in. A room where he was met with only darkness but, he knew there was chaos cloaked within those shadows.

 ** _Here we go._** He thought, a smile rising on his faceplates despite the challenge he was now going to have to face…

Getting his two sparklings into berth.

“Hmm, seems awfully dark, perhaps my two wonderful children are already recharging?” He drawled softly, his smile growing as he heard giggles come from somewhere near the small closet on the eastern most wall.

This was a game his sparklings played with him now and then, hiding when they didn’t want to go to sleep but he knew they normally risked his ire when their Sire was stuck at work and didn’t get to kiss them goodnight.

Tonight was unfortunately one of those nights.

 ** _Megatron, love… I wish you were here._** His spark ached as he thought of his mate but he understood the important work Megatron had to do for the restoration of Cybertron, he just wished it allotted the mech more time with them.

He slowly entered the room, his cerulean optics cycling tight as he sharpened his vision and searched the room for his two targets. He was fairly certain he knew where they were hiding but the two had been improving their stealth skills as the vorns passed, especially his younger son Aero.

Aero may have been the smaller of his two sparklings but compared to his older and far shyer brother Pax, he was the most like his Sire and constantly pushed the limits of his Carrier’s patience.

 ** _Of course Megatron doesn’t help in feeding the boy’s imagination._** He mused as he walked towards the awkwardly bulging berths, shaking his helm as he noticed something akin to a fluffy limb sticking out from under the thermo blanket.

**_Need to be more clever than that little ones._ **

It was clear they had used their toys to create the illusion of them being in their berths, again. It was a ruse little Aero had learned from Megatron when the silver mech caught them once trying to fool him. Megatron hadn’t reprimanded his sparklings for hiding on him, as Optimus expected him to, but had been more disappointed in how sloppily they had executed their strategy. Thus his mate had sat them down and had a long conversation about how to accurately pull off a successful ruse as Optimus glared at him from the doorway.

 ** _Leave it to Megatron to make my life more difficult no matter if we are at war or peace._** Optimus thought with a sigh before leaning down and grabbing his sparkling’s blankets and yanking them back with one smooth pull.

“WHAT? No sparklings!?” He exclaimed playfully when he heard a groan from the closet.

“Gigs up. Wes gotsta RUN FOR IT!” Aero’s voice filled the room and suddenly the door to the closet slammed open and the sound of running pedes sounded.

“Oh no you don’t!” Optimus cried, immediately dropping the mesh before spinning on the youths and reaching out for them.

“AAAAHHHH!” Pax screamed through giggles as he made his way to the room’s door but poor Aero had far shorter limbs and just as he was about to exit Optimus was able to grab him by the torso.

“Mmm stuck!” Aero cried to his brother, squirming in Optimus’s servo as he reached out for the older sparkling and, as always, Pax spun around and grabbed his brother’s arm.

“I gothca!”

“Hey!” Optimus chided as Aero was pulled from his grasp, his sigh heavier as the two brothers went speeding into the living area of their home, fits of laughter drifting after them. “Uhhhh, sparklings…” Optimus grunted as he righted himself and followed after.

He didn’t run, he could outpace them in only a few steps, even while walking, so his stroll was languid and patient as he watched the two bobbing helms disappear behind one of the couches in the large main room.

“Come now little ones, it is late and you know I will catch you eventually.” Optimus told them as he neared their new hiding spot.

“Not uh! No sleep! Papa missin!” Aero grumbled and Pax agreed.

“Yes! Papa is not home, he promised us kisses and, and we aren’t going to bed until we get them! Ummm, if that is ok?” Pax added, his voice stern at first but it ended in an apologetic tone.

Optimus titled his helm, his arms wrapping around his chest as he decided how to handle the situation. “You know your Sire wants to be here but they needed him at work. Right now he is working very hard to make sure Cybertron’s security forces are keeping us all safe. The least you could do is appreciate the peace he is fighting for and go to berth without complaint.”

A pair of mismatched red and blue optics poked out from behind the couch as Pax peeked at him. “Umm, I guess…” He began to mumble until he yelped as Aero pulled him back into the hiding spot.

**_Aero, stubborn as your Sire I swear._ **

“Not comin’ out. We’s sad, Papa promised kisses! No kisses no sleepin’!” Aero shouted defiantly and Optimus frowned.

“Aerooo… Please do not be stubborn…”

“Not uh! No movin’!” The little one answered him and Optimus sighed.

“Very well, I suppose you will just have to be scared out of there I guess.” He said with shake of his helm and he smiled as he heard the two little ones shriek in happiness.

“NOOO! No MONSTER!” Pax called out through laughter and Aero echoed his brother’s ‘terrified’ cry.

“AAHHHH! MONNER!”

“It is monSter, Aero.” Optimus corrected the child before raising his servos high and starting a rumble deep in his chassis.

“MONNNNER… Sssss!” The tiny sparkling screamed, adding the s he forgot at the end for good measure and Optimus chuckled.

“I smell two stinky sparklings! Where are those sparklings I am going to gobble them up!” He shouted, lowering his voice to his designated 'monster voice' as he began stomping towards the couch.

The sparklings squealed in delight.

“No sparkings here! We monnners too!” Aero said with a growl before jumping out from behind the couch and lifting his servos up over his helm like Optimus. “Seee? GRRRRR!”

Optimus’s optical ridges lifted at this new development, almost smiling as Pax then jumped out and lifted his servos up too until both brothers began to climb up onto the piece of furniture next to them.

 ** _Arrrgh, they know better!_** Optimus’s arms fell as his children crawled atop the couch and he frowned as he started to scold the youths. “Epp, epp, epp! No climbing on the…”

“We are monsters that EAT other monsters!” Pax cheered and Aero nodded. “Let’s get him!”

“GET HIM! ROOOOAR!” Aero screamed in junction with his brother and suddenly both of them were airborne.

 ** _Oh Primus…_** Optimus’s optics widened as the two brothers lunged at him from the couch, his arms quickly encircling them but he was knocked back by the surprising move and after a few stumbles landed on his aft hard.

“Uhhhh…” He groaned as his back struts screamed at him but the pain was quickly forgotten as the sparklings he held looked at him with worry.

“Ok Papa?” Pax asked nervously.

“Kk?” Aero added, his wide violet optics scanning Optimus’s faceplates frantically.

 ** _Haha, so strong and yet caring at the same time…_** Optimus laughed, his helm shaking as he pat each of them on their helms. “Do not worry, I am stronger than…”

“Good, GET HIIIIM!” Pax yelled, his Carrier’s few words of reassurance apparently being all the youths needed before they began their game again and suddenly began roaring and pretending to attack him.

“Ohhh NOOOO! What am I going to do!?” Optimus exclaimed as his children tried to wrestle him but all they really ended up doing was tickling him and he couldn’t even fight back for how hard he was laughing. “Hahaha, Ohh stoooop! Hahahaha!”

“We almost got him Aero! He’s on the run!” Pax shouted.

“RUUUN!” Aero repeated, digging his digits into Optimus’s abdominal plating and tickling him harder when a booming voice suddenly filled the apartment.

“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?”

The trio of bots paused in their battle, all looking up in shock as the former Decepticon warlord Megatron of Kaon stomped in through the front door. His steps shook the ground, his frame cast an ominous shadow, and his optics blazed with crimson fire…

“PAPA HOOOME!” Both sparklings squealed in joy, immediately forgetting their battle with Optimus as they clambered off of his frame and ran to their Sire.

Optimus groaned as he sat up, his servos rubbing his back but he hardly felt the pain as he watched his children rush to their Sire and wrap their arms around his legs. The sight warmed his spark as it always did. **_My love, you are home…_**

Megatron chuckled as he closed the front door and carefully placing his work bag down beside it before leaning down and scooping his little ones up in his massive claws. “I thought you were supposed to be in berth by now.” He scolded the youths but his smile betrayed his serious tone and both the sparklings and Optimus knew they weren’t going to get in trouble.

“Papa pommissed kisses!” Aero retorted grumpily, his little arms wrapping around his chest like Optimus’s had earlier and he pouted at the giant mech.

Megatron snorted. “Ohhh I see.” He said before leaning his helm down, kissing first Pax and then Aero on the helms. “There, all done. Now, bed time.”

“Awwwww!” Both boys groaned miserably at how quickly their scheme fizzled out and their Creators laughed.

“I am surprised to see you home so early.” Optimus told his mate as he made to stand.

Megatron noticed how Optimus was struggling to get up and quickly placed little Aero on his shoulder before leaning forwards and offering his servo to his mate. “Well I had a promise to keep.” He said, his optics playful and smile brilliant as Optimus gripped his servo and he hauled the smaller mech to his pedes.

Optimus blushed as his mate pulled him in close. “Not as young as I used to be.” He mumbled sheepishly and Megatron snorted.

“Neither of us are, especially when we have to wild cyber-monkeys knocking us to the ground all the time.” He said with a quick glance at his sparklings before lifting his servo to the side of Optimus’s helm and pulling him closer. “Love…”

Optimus’s spark fluttered as he rose to the tips of his pedes, meeting Megatron halfway as the former warlord lowered his helm and… Like always, when their lips touched the world fell away. **_Oh Megatron, I love you. I love you with all of my…_**

“Ewwww!”

The lover’s magnificent, earthshattering kiss was interrupted by Aero, the little one sticking his glossa out at the sight of his Creators kissing and Megatron groaned before pulling away.

“Quiet you.” He growled at the youth but that just made the sparklings giggle.

Optimus stepped back, his spark thumping loudly as he basked in the wonder of his family. **_We are beautiful together…_** He thought before venting out wearily and checking his chronometer for the breem. “Alright little ones, it is very late now and you got your kisses…”

“Aww, story!” Pax begged, his mismatched optics wide and pleading and Aero nodded with his brother.

Optimus looked at the two flatly. “Story? You have already made me chase you all around the house…”

Megatron laughed. “Oh Optimus, who knew that two little sparklings could get the best of a former Prime.”

Optimus’s expression darkened as he scowled at his mate. “Not helping Megatron.” He grumbled as he turned from the larger mech, just to yelp as a _smack_ was heard and pain flared up from his bottom. “MEGATRON!?” He exclaimed, his blush now a radiant sheen of blue as he spun on the silver mech and rubbed his aft.

“What?” Megatron asked innocently winking before he began to walk down the hall to the sparkling’s rooms.

Optimus shook his helm, forcing himself to keep his scowl set but his lips betrayed him as a huge smile came across his faceplates. **_Aft…_**

He followed after the trio of bots, leaning against their sparkling’s door frame as Megatron set the two boys down and instructed them to clean their berths. He watched his family in silence, his smile never wavering as the former warlord dutifully took charge and instructed his sparklings on where to put their toys and quickly hushed any arguments.

**_Look at him, look at what he has become. Who knew that one day the great Megatron would be delignating clean up time instead of soldiers? Though, I suppose it is a dream I would not have seen for myself back then either. Fate is strange…_ **

Optimus’s quiet musing came to an end as his sparkling’s berths were sorted and cleared of toys and both of them crawled in with pouting faceplates.

“Ohhh don’t look at me that way.” Megatron groaned as he tucked each one in tightly. “Your Carrier is right, it is very late and you need to rest.”

“Buts you tell bestest stories Papa.” Aero whined, his big violet optics wide and sorrowful as they looked into Megatron’s.

Pax whimpered as well. “You do and we don’t get to see you so often. Please Papa, _one_ story?”

Megatron smiled at his children but shook his helm. “Both of you know the rules and you have already put your Carrier through the ringer tonight…”

“It is fine Megatron.” Optimus interrupted him softly, smiling at the silver mech as Megatron peered at him over his spiked shoulder. “You don’t get to see them often and they do miss you terribly. I suppose one _short_ story wouldn’t hurt.”

Megatron beamed at Optimus. “Are you certain? You look rather exhausted and I would like to spend some time with you later.” He said with another wink.

Optimus again turned a shade of blue but the children were ignorant to the suggestive advance as their optics lit up and they clapped in excitement.

“Yaaay! Story, story, story!” They chanted until Megatron waved his servos at them.

“Alright, alright, one story and then recharge.” He grunted as he situated his large frame between the two berths, resting his back against the wall as he lifted his helm to the ceiling thoughtfully. “Hmm, but what kind of story?” He wondered aloud and both sparklings immediately perked up with ideas.

“Ohhh, MONNNER story!” Aero cried but Pax shook his helm.

“No monsters Aero, they scare you. Tell a warrior story, Papa. One with battles!”

“Warrror!” Aero cheered. “Waaror and beasts!”

Optimus smiled as he leaned his helm against the door frame, happily crossing his arms as Megatron nodded, it seemed he had found his story.

“Very well, I have it.” The silver mech said, smiling up at Optimus before he began. “Once upon a time, a time long, loooong ago there lived a magnificent Predacon.”

“Ohhhhh!” Both Aero and Pax exclaimed as they snuggled deeper into their blankets and turned towards their Sire with wide optics.

“Now this Predacon was a little different than the ones we know of as he was one of the originals, the changeless ones. He was one the first of his species and could not transform.”

“Paaapaaaa,” Pax drawled with a giggle. “Predacons could always transform.”

Optimus hid the grin that formed on his faceplates as he pretended to cough into his servo. Pax was much like him in many ways, always with his optics glued to a datapad, constantly absorbing whatever information he could, whenever he could. He was so like Optimus that Megatron constantly reminded him how _he_ was right to choose the name Pax for the youth, and how he had done so without even realizing how similar the two would be.

Megatron knew Optimus was grinning behind his servo but he couldn’t be mad at his mate or child for their intelligence… Nor himself for being right in choosing the perfect designation for his first born soooo, he felt it all evened out. “You are right Pax, but this is a fairy tale, something made up. Now do you want to hear the rest or not?”

Pax blanched at his Sire’s words. “Yes Sir.” He answered quickly, snapping his intake shut and pushing his questions back for a later date.

“As I was _saying…_ Even without the ability to change this Predacon was glorious, _bigger_ than many of the largest mechs and his fighting skills were second to none but, unfortunately, he was also feared by many _because_ of these attributes. The Kingdoms of the world back then didn’t understand Predacons, the bots saw the unique creatures as wild and ruthless and they would often send warriors to kill them for fear of attack on their people.”

“Scuse!” Aero said as he lifted his servo. “Wassa atropute?”

Optimus smiled. “AttriButes are features of something. What they look like or are capable of, traits or characteristics.”

Pax nodded to his younger brother. “Like how one of our Papas is red and blue and one is silver.”

“Ohh, k.” The little one said, resting his helm back on his berth and Megatron cleared his vocalizer once more.

“ _Anyways,_ this dragon was indeed stunning and incredibly strong, intelligent…”

Optimus smirked at his mate. “Are you sure this a fairy tale or is it an autobiography?” He asked and Megatron chuckled at him.

“Excuse me Optimus, no interrupting the story... Though I do enjoy the praise, thank you.” He said with a wave of his digit to which both Aero and Pax followed suit.

“Yeah Papa, shhh.”

Optimus held his servos up defensively. “Sorry, sorry, please Master Bard, continue.”

“I will but NO more interruptions, understand?” Megatron said sternly, making sure to catch everyone’s optics even Optimus’s before he continued. “Ok then. SOOOO, one day this magnificent Predacon was wandering through his home, a thick glittering crystal tree forest. Every Predacon had their territories and he had chosen this one not only because it was as stunning as he but it was peaceful and quiet, or so he thought…” The silver mech paused dramatically, noting how bright his sparkling’s optics were and he grinned deviously at them both.

Optimus rolled his optics, inwardly hoping his mate wouldn’t come up with a story that would end up terrifying their children. Aero may have always asked for monster stories but the moment they were done the little bot could never recharge afterwards, not unless he was squished in between Optimus and Megatron for the night and that usually resulted in Optimus getting kicked in the face all night long.

Megatron lowered his voice and hunched down, he always got physically involved when he told tales. “All was going well in the forest, our Predacon enjoying the simplicity of life when a scream TORE through the air, frightening all of the wildlife, and shaking the branches with its fury!”

“Oh no!” Aero squeaked out only to throw his servos over his intake when Megatron peered at him. “Sorry Papa.”

The silver mech chuckled, shaking his helm before he refocused on his story. “Once the terrible noise stopped the Predacon immediately lifted its great helm. Anxiously he scanned the trees around him, searching for the source of the yell and that is when it sounded _again_ , but even LOUDER this time! ROOOOAAARRRRR!” Both sparklings shied back as Megatron lifted his arms high and bellowed out the sound.

“Wh-what did he do?” Pax asked eagerly.

“Did he run?” Aero added and Megatron shook his helm.

“This Predacon never ran from danger, no matter if the threat be beast or mech! If something evil was in his forest, if something threatened the wildlife he protected he was going to _hunt it down_ and destroy it! Destroy it before it could destroy his home!” The silver mech answered bravely and the sparklings swooned. “He dashed through the trees, his powerful legs ripping across the forest floor, his tail slashing through foliage… Uhh, another word for plants that is, and his helm smashed through boulders until he came to a deep, deep cavern and skid to a stop just before the edge.”

Aero rubbed his optics. “Predacons can fly though.”

Megatron scoffed. **_I am surrounded by know-it-alls and it is all Optimus’s fault!_**

He heard his mate cough once more and didn’t have to look up to know the mech was grinning again, he could feel his pride in their mixed fields. **_Oh Optimus, I adore you and your processor and now I get to enjoy it threefold… Wonderful._**

He smiled at his youngest and nodded at him. “Most can yes, but not all and this Predacon had no wings so he needed to be exceptionally careful around heights, lest he plummet to his death!”

“Megatroooon…” Optimus grumbled but the silver mech ignored him, apparently being too engrossed in his own story to pause.

“The Predacon slowly looked over the edge, his clawed pedes digging deep into the earth as he searched below for the beast that had disturbed his land but what he found surprised him. It was no beast, not really, but a mech.”

“Oh no, was it a _hunter_?” Pax gasped in wonder.

Megatron shook his helm slowly. “Yes and no. The bot who stood below him he only recognized by the shimmering emblem etched on his shoulder and he realized he was staring at the Prince of the neighboring Kingdom!”

“A prinz?” Aero wondered, his helm tilting as he considered that. “Maybe he jus lost?”

Megatron again peered at his son and the sparkling fell quiet. “Unfortunately no, the Prince was indeed hunting the Predacon! After his Kingdom had lost so many warriors and hunters, the Prince decided to take his Kingdom’s safety into his own servos and end the fabled beast himself. He grabbed his strongest blade, fitted himself with his strongest armor and set off in search for his prize but, much like the Predacon almost did, when he had come to the cliff he had been too blinded by brush to see where he was going and had slipped… He had rolled painfully down into the valley below, his frame injured and bleeding, one leg mangled, and if that wasn’t enough as he lifted his aching helm he realized he had landed right in front of a cave full of hungry cyber-wolves!”

“Is he gonna _die_?” Aero asked nervously but his brother frowned at him.

“Shh, Aero!” He chided the younger mech, both sticking their glossas out at each other and making faces before Megatron cleared his vocalizer disapprovingly and they sheepishly snuggled back into their berths.

“As the Prince stumbled to his pedes he roared at the approaching wolves, hoping to scare them away. It worked a little at first but as time passed and the Prince grew weaker, his voice did as well. By the time the Predacon arrived the mech was hardly standing, his voice nearly lost, and the wolves were closing in.”

Aero placed his servo on his Sire’s shoulder, his violet optics going to Megatron’s red. “Papa, are the wolves gonna _eat_ the Prince?”

The silver mech stared at his son flatly. “Am I ever going to be able to finish this story?” He retorted and the sparkling blinked at him in confusion. “Uhh, fra… Sit back child. Listen to the story.”

Aero narrowed his optics at Megatron, Megatron narrowing his own in turn and the two stubborn bots had a minor staring contest before Aero finally conceded and sat back.

Optimus shook his helm. **_Like Sire like sparkling…_**

“Continuing onnn…” Megatron mewled with another glance at his youngest. “As the Prince faced off against the cyber-wolves the mighty Predacon stood upon his edge and considered the situation he found himself presented with. He knew the Prince had entered his forest to hunt him and he knew that if he just turned and left the wolves would finish him off but… As he watched the Prince pathetically try and defend himself he took pity on the wounded mech. He didn’t blame the Prince for his ignorance, he had been raised to hate Predacons his entire life so, with a heavy vent, the Predacon began the long climb down, down into the valley to save the hero from his own foolishness.”

Optimus frowned at the description of the Prince, wondering just who Megatron was molding him after. Perhaps he was looking too far into things but he wondered if this ‘damsel in distress’ or Prince, as it were, represented him. 

“But he could fall!” Pax gasped, pulling Optimus’s attention back to the story and he smiled at how eagerly his sparklings were staring at their Sire.

Only Megatron could enrapt them in stories to such a degree but Optimus celebrated the gift. Megatron had been a writer since the beginning yet now... Instead of inciting the masses to fight through his words, he entertained sparklings with fairy tales.

“He could indeed fall.” Megatron said with a nod. “And he almost did! The rocks were slick with dew, each unsteady as he clambered down step by step… But as he descended, umm made it downwards, he had to not only keep his optics on his footing but also the Prince. The wolves were getting closer, the Prince venting ragged… He was venting hard and his frame trembled with exhaustion. If he didn’t make it down soon the Prince was sure to be eaten!”

Both sparklings whined in fear, their optics huge when Megatron lowered himself further. “Finally just as the great Predacon made it to the bottom of the gorge, one of the wolves _lunged_ at the Prince!” He shouted, throwing his servos up once more and scaring poor Pax so much that he jolted in his berth.

“Haha, Pax scared!” Aero teased with a laugh, starting another war of face making and sticking out glossas until Optimus coughed.

“Boys, either focus on the story or recharge. No fighting.” He said sternly and the sparklings again wilted into their berths with grumpy sounding apologies.

Megatron smiled up at Optimus before continuing. “The Prince roared mightily one last time as the cyber-wolf flew at him, his arms shaking as he lifted his blade high but he knew he was too weak. He was weak and his leg hardly kept him on his pedes but he stood tall as prepared himself for the All Spark. He may have been a fool but he was at least a brave one and as the wolf’s claws reached for him he gasped as a sudden and unexpected shadow leapt over him and he fell to the ground with a cry.”

“HE GOT UM!” Aero cheered, both he and Pax hooting in joy and Optimus smiled.

“A wild battle broke out in front of the Prince!” Megatron cried and both sparklings quickly became silent as the story went on. “Claws ripped into plating, beasts roared and snarled, jaws clamped down and fangs dug deep... It was a blur of chaos, wolf after wolf jumping on the mighty Predacon and even though they fought well his skill, his power was immeasurable and the wounded Prince could only stare, transfixed by it all.”

Apparently the sparklings were too tired at this point to inquire what transfixed meant or too transfixed themselves to ask and they just stared at their Sire in awe, imagining their own versions of the battle in their tiny processors.

“Finally, after what seemed like breems of savagery the wolves gave up, all of them whining as they limped away to their cave until it was only the Predacon and the Prince that remained.” Megatron said, his voice growing softer as the excitement faded but the sparklings were no less enraptured. “The two enemies stared at one another from across the valley. They were _both_ injured, both tired and bleeding but the Predacon had received far worse damage during his battle and after a few more moments he groaned and fell to the ground exhausted.”

“OH NO!” It was Pax that cried out this time, his little servos covering his intake as he worried. “Is the Prince gonna kill him!? But, but the Predacon saved him!”

“If you were silent you would find out.” Megatron rumbled at the sparkling and the little one nodded silently, allowing his Sire to continue. “Ahem, where was I, oh yes… The Prince stared at the fallen beast and the beast stared back. The wind blew, the creatures of the forest now calmed after their initial scare all settled around the pair, nervously watching, hoping that their protector would not be slain that day and then, the mighty beast spoke to the Prince.”

Megatron cleared his vocalizer, lowering his voice until it sounded deep and noble. “ ‘ _I do not blame you, Prince.’_ The Predacon said and the Prince’s steps stilled. _‘I do not blame you but I do ask you one thing, are we so different?’_ ”

Aero and Pax tilted their helms in confusion and Megatron nodded. “The Prince looked just as stunned as you two before he replied. _‘I am nothing like you. You are a monster, you think you are better than us because of your power and might, but you aren’t!’_ The Prince snarled back at the beast, raising his sword high.”

“Oh no, oh no, oh no…” Aero mumbled under his blanket.

Megatron smirked at the youth yet didn’t falter in his tale. “The Predacon’s optics bore… Looked deeply into the Prince’s. _‘I can see your strength and your courage Prince, I see how you wish to protect your people, as I do my own. We are not so different. We both fight for what we love, we fight for our lives, and have both decided today to forfeit them if it means peace may come of it. My family is the forest and yours your Kingdom. We both love, we both bleed, we both feel pain… Must we war because one fears the other?’”_

“NO!” Pax shouted and Optimus felt his spark burn with pride.

“Hush little one, let your Sire finish.” He said, winking at the sparkling before turning his helm back to Megatron and he was surprised to find his mate’s optics blazing up at him. **_I wonder why he is looking at me like that?_**

His silent question went unspoken though as Megatron vented in and began to speak once more. “The Prince’s arm froze in the sky, his indecision hanging heavily upon his spark at the beast’s words. He wondered, how could something so different, so grand compare itself to him? Wasn’t this beast supposed to be dangerous, to be arrogant in his power, mad with it? So why, why was he like nothing like what the Prince had envisioned?”

“Cause he…” Aero started, just to pause as his vents flared and he yawned sleepily. “Cause he good.”

Megatron lifted an optical ridge. “Perhaps he was, and the Prince wondered that as well. He had seen the Predacon fight for him, bleed for him, but still he felt afraid. He didn’t know if the Predacon was tricking him or if he was telling the truth.”

“But how could he tell?” Pax asked, sitting up in his berth as his little processor whirled. “How could he know if the Predacon _wasn’t_ lying? Is, is he lying?” He asked, pouting at the thought of his hero in the story, the Predacon, being a liar.

The silver mech caught his son’s fear and he smiled before patting his tiny helm. “Well, he wasn’t, but the Prince didn’t know that, did he? All he knew was to be afraid, to be wary of something so different, so beyond his understanding, so perfect.”

Optimus shifted against the door frame as Megatron peered up at him, their optics meeting and the former Prime saw a flicker of something in his love’s optics, something he couldn’t quite place.

“So what did he choose?” Pax pressed his Sire and Megatron sighed heavily.

“The Prince… He slayed the beast.”

Every jaw in the room dropped, Optimus’s included and for a moment there was only silence until Megatron could hold his laughter in no longer and it burst from him so loudly it shook the walls.

“PAAAPAAAA!” Pax and Aero cried in unison, both pushing on their Sire’s shoulders, grumbling at him as he wiped tears from his optics.

“Ohhh, I am sorry, I had to.” Megatron choked out between laughs.

Optimus scowled at his mate. “You are awful Megatron.” He scolded with a shake of his helm but Megatron merely winked at him.

“I know, but you love me all the more for it.”

“Please Papa! What happens next!?” Pax pleaded, both sparklings pulling at his spiked shoulders as they begged for the ending.

Megatron smiled at his sparklings, turning from Pax to Aero and back again. “I don’t know if you want to know the ending…” He said playfully and his children groaned.

“No we do! Please Papa!?” Pax cried.

“Yes Papa! Do they live forever?” Aero asked.

“I think you mean happily ever after.” Optimus corrected as he smiled and crossed his arms once more.

Megatron vented out slowly. “Alright, alright… So, there they were… Two heroes, two lost sparks from such different worlds but it was the Prince that had to make the final choice and to do this he needed to know something, he needed _one_ truth to hold to before he could trust that his adversary was like him, that he did mean well and so he asked… ‘ _Why, why did you save me when you knew I was only here to kill you?’_ ”

“Good questing.” Aero mumbled as he lay back down in his berth.

“Question, young one. You mean question.” Megatron said, smiling softly as he rubbed the tiny sparkling’s helm. “And it _was_ a good question, one I am sure would have stumped many because… Because explaining a conscious act of forgiveness, explaining the process one must go through to try and understand another’s way of life, to perceive life through another’s optics is not an easy task…”

His helm dropped lower then, his voice with it and Optimus felt a wave of sorrow come from his love’s field. **_Megatron, love…_**

The former Decepticon vented out, his servos curling in his lap and he stared at the scars that adorned them… **_So many stories, written on my frame…_**

Optimus again felt a wave of sorrow with a little twang of regret before Megatron laughed and lifted his helm. The silver mech met his children’s optics evenly before he spoke. “You need to realize my sons that… That the fact that the Predacon had even considered where his enemy was coming from in the first place was a rarity within itself and he feared, I bet, that he would not find the right words to explain the significance of his kindness.”

Pax’s faceplates scrunched up as he tried to remember all of the definitions of the words his Sire just used but poor Aero just blinked at Megatron in confusion. “So, he was trying to… To let the Prinz know why he was nice?” He concluded and Megatron and Optimus chuckled at the vague but not incorrect conclusion he came up with.

“Yes my son.” Megatron agreed quietly. “He wanted to explain why he was nice and why he chose to save the Prince.”

“Did he find the words?” Pax asked, trying to stifle a yawn as he too lay back on his berth.

“He did and they went as follows...” Megatron answered, a slight blush crossing his faceplates before he lowered his helm and Optimus frowned at his mate, confused why he was acting so shy until his love uttered the Predacon’s response... “ _’Does not every creature deserve a chance at redemption? Does not every creature possess the ability to change, to become more than they once were? We fight because we have misplaced fears but through unity, through knowledge, patience, and perhaps love, we could learn to live in peace.’_ ”

Optimus’s vents stuck in his chassis, his optics suddenly burning as he heard those familiar words…

They were the very words he had said to Megatron on the last day of their war, when he had lain beneath his love well... Well nemesis then...

His frame had been bleeding, broken and he had begged for peace and Megatron he, he...

**_Huh… I got the characters wrong. You sly mech._ **

“Did the Prince listen?” Pax asked, another yawn escaping him and Megatron lifted his helm to Optimus, his own optics sparkling with coolant as he nodded.

“Yes, yes he did.” He whispered, his field and Optimus’s mingling, coiling together in the small room and their sparklings eased under the warmth they found within them, the love…

“Sos… So dey did be happy forever?” Aero mumbled, rubbing his optics as his Sire grunted and forced himself to his pedes.

“Yes they did. They agreed to peace that day little one.” Megatron said softly as he gently tucked the little silver and red mech in.

“Did they fall in love?” Pax asked, always the romantic, and Megatron chuckled.

“They did indeed fall in love. They fell in love after more time passed and when they bonded and shared their first kiss a miracle happened.”

“Wha miracle?” Aero asked, desperately trying to stay awake though his optics kept closing.

Megatron grinned, dimming their night light before he stood tall and took in the wondrous image of his sparklings, both safe and sound… **_And loved…_**

“In the end not only was peace found but once the heroes, once the lovers kissed the Predacon felt power flow through him a power that came from his mate and suddenly, he and every Predacon after him was able to transform.”

Pax smiled wearily up at his Sire. “Papa… You do tell the b-best s-stories…” He murmured, his optics flickering a bit before they went dark.

“Bestest, bestest…” Aero agreed, his little frame curling into his blankets as he yawned once more and fell to recharge and then, everything was silent.

Megatron looked at his sparklings proudly, his optics wet and spark full when he felt two warm arms encircle his waist.

“I love you Megatron.”

The former warlord smiled, turning in those wonderfully strong and yet oh so gentle arms to face his mate. “Optimus, thank you… Thank you for giving me this, for reminding me what life is about… For reminding me we all deserve a second chance.”

Optimus held back a sob as his love pulled him in close but he felt no sorrow just…

**_Just bliss. I love you Megatron. You are my hero, my love, my…_ **

**_My Prince…_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, to any that have read Reflections I know the name Pax means something but I... I just thought it fit here. I dunno haha.


End file.
